Together Forever
by Ilyu1304
Summary: saya bingung mw tulis apa nih fanfic pertama saya tentang DGm yang juga pertama kali saya post di sni maaf kalo HANCUR-HANCURAN


Together Forever

Hari Itu, Alen Walker sekarang berada di perpustakaan karena dia diminta untuk mengurus beberapa folder bersama Link dan saat Link tidak ada untuk mengambil beberapa folder Allen berpikir

"_Aku benci diriku…"_

"_Aku benci diriku …"_

_Itulah yang selalu dikatan Allen dalam kepalanya… Karena dia sangat membenci keberdaan 14__th__ dalam dirinya… untuk meminta teman-teman exorcistnya membunuhnyha ketika 14__th__ mengambil alih tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang dimilikinya…Kenapa harus dia… padahal dia samasekali belum menyatakan perasaaanya pada satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai… juga ketika kebenaran tentang Mana hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti adiknya the 14__th__ hal itu membuatnya setrez _

Ketika Allen larut dalam pikirannya dia tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang masuk ke perpustakaan… Orang itu adalah..

"Oy,Moyashi lu ngapain ngelamun kaya gitu…"

"Ekh, Namaku Allen Ba-Kanda gezz bisa gak sih ngomong yang bener lagian aku gak ngelamun tadi aku lagi mikir tauk… MIKIR gak NGELAMUN"

"Iy, terserah…"

"Loe sendiri ngapain kesini Kanda?"

"Loe pikir ngapain orang keperpustakaan klo gak baca buku…"

"Ba-Kanda baca buku??? Hari ini hujan gak ato malah turun salju?"

"Ga perlu ampe segitunya klo gue mo baca buku Moy..lagian mana stalkermu itu… ko ga kliatan?"

"Maksudmu Link? Kalo dia sih ngambil folder di Sience departement"

"Moyasi…"

"Hng? Napa Ba-Kanda?"

"Loe yakin nyuruh kita ngebunuh elo?"

"oh… itu, Iya gue yakin kok mang napa lu takut yah ngebunuh aku?" Kata Allen dengan nada nyindir

"Tch, Baka Moyashi sapa juga yang takut ngebunuh elo"

"Iya..Iya.. Ba-Kanda gue minta tolong donk"

"Minta tolong apaan?"

"Seandainya the 14th keluar dan ngambil alih tubuhku…Aku…" Allen menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku pengen kamu yang bunuh aku boleh?"

Kanda pun tak bisa berkata apapun dalam beberapa detik

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, kalo Lenalee pasti ga mau dan lavi juga gak mungkin lu kan tau mereka berdua kaya apa dan kalo shisou aku gak tau bakal mati kaya apa nantinya… jadi harapanku hanya elu aja Kanda, lu maukan?" Allen ngatain itu dengan wajah yang gembira tapi jauh dalam hatinya dia tidak tega membuat Kanda tercintanya melekukan itu dan Kanda mengetahui akan hal itu dah hanya bisa menjawab "Tch, kita lihat saja nanti" Kanda sendiri tidak tega untuk membunuh Allen orang yang ia cintai walau dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuka hati dinginnya untuk siapapun juga tapi ada hal yang berbeda dari exorcist muda berambut putih itu yang membuatnya membuka hatinya lagi

"Sudahlah gue mau nyari buku dulu…"

"Eh, Iya mau gue bantu?" Kata Allen menawarkan

"Gak, gak perlu kok" Degan itu Kanda masuk ke lorong lemari buku di perputakaan dan menghilang dari hadapan Allen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

SETELAH EARL DIKALAHKAN DAN ALLEN……..

"Kanda janjimu bolehku minta sekarang?"

"Yakin lu dah siap ?"

"Iya, sekarang cepat bunuh aku sebelum aku mencelakai kalian, dan cepat aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!!"

"iya, siap ya…" Kanda pun menerjang ke hadapan Allen tapi… Terlambat sudah.. the 14th sudah mengambil alih tubuh Allen… "khu..khu..khu… Yuu Kanda kau pikir bisa membunuhku semudah itu?" kata the 14th yang menghindari Mugen dengan gampangnya

Pertempuran tak terelakkan terjadi antara Kanda dan the 14th berlangsung dengan lama….

……setelah melihat sedikit celah Kanda langsung menangkap the 14th dari belakang dan siap menusukkan Mugen tepat di Jantungnya walaupun dia sendiri juga akan menusukkan Mugen di Jantungnya……..Kanda menutup matanya dan menusuk Jantung Allen bersama dengan jantungnya sambil berkata "Moyashi..Bukan Allen Walker, setidaknya kau masih bias mendengarku kan…"

_Allen Walker sejak pertemuan awal kita aku ingin mengatakan ini tapi tidak pernah sempat karena itu akan kukatakan sekarang bahwa aku mencintaimu.. untuk selamanya dan aku tak akan membiarkan maut memisahkan kita tak peduli seperti apa wujud kita nantinya_

Kemudian Kanda membisikan kata-kata terakirnya pada Allen "Aishiteru Allen Walker,kita akan bersama untuk selamanya…" setelah itu Kanda menutup matanya, sesaat sebelum Kanda menutup matanya dia mendengar Allen mengatakan "maaf, terima kasih dan aku juga mencintaimu Kanda" untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kanda tersenyum…

Lavi dan Lenalee juga beberapa exorcist menuju di tempat Allen dan Kanda mengalahkan Earl yang mereka temukan hanya bekas-bekas dari Akuma dan jasad 2 exorcist sahabat mereka…Lenalee langsung jatuh dalam laut tangisan bersama dengan Miranda sedangkan Lavi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, Lavi menyadari sesuatu dan mengatakannya pada Lenalee "hey, Lenalee lihat wajah mereka… untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Kanda tersenyum dengan damai sambil memeluk Allen dan Allen untuk pertama kalinya setelah menhetahui the 14th dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini dan meraka itu hanya terlihat seperti tidur, seolah mereka… mereka tidak mati" kata Lavi terbata-bata karena tangisan

"Oh, Lavi…Kita harus kembali segera menuju HQ, Nii-san pasti khawatir"

~suasana dalam HQ

"Lenalee… kau tidak apa-apa kan?"kata komui yang membanjiri hall black order dengn tangisannya

"iya Nii-san aku tidak apa-apa tapi Allen dan Kanda…." Wajah lenalee menjadi sedih

"kalau lenalee ngatain itu aku belum ngelihat mereka? Apa mereka terluka?"

"Tidak,mereka tidak terluka tapi…." Lenalee diam seribu bahasa dan mulai menangis

Komui langsung menuju gerbang dan menemukan general Tiedoll yang menangis dan Cross yang cuek saja Komui langsung mendekati mereka dan melihat bahwa Lavi dan Marie yang menggendong jasad Allen dan Kanda setelah melihat itu Komui langsung menangis dalam diam dan membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian"

Setelah itu Mereka melakukan pemakaman yang layak untuk mereka berdua dan 3 bulan setelahnya Black Order dibubarkan semua exorcist pergi ke berbagai penjuru dunia..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Berratus-ratus tahun kemudian setelah Earl, akuma,keluarga Noah dan Innocence telah musnah

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ting tong….

"Iya, sebentar" seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang mencapai punggung membuka pintu rumahnya

"lama banget bukanya Moyashi…" Terlihat anak laki – laki dengan rambut yg panjang yang diikat model ponytail menyapa anak perempuan itu

"Eh, nama gue Tuh Ellen bisa ga sih lu nyebut dengan bener Ba-Kanda"

"Tch, cepet deh nti ga sempat nontonnya"

"Iya, sebentar aku ganti baju dulu"

Lalu gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar

"Mana, Aku keluar yah…"

"Ellen hati – hatinya kalo bocah bernama Kanda itu macam – macam pada mu langsung lapor yah" jawab suara yang keluar dari halaman belakang rumah Ellen.

"Iya"

Di luar rumah

"Sori nunguu lama, Yuu"

"Tch, sudahlah ayo berangkat Ellen" Kanda langsung menarik tangan pacarnya dengan lembut dan mereka pergi kencan.

"_kita akan selalu bersama tak peduli wujud kita seperti apa"_


End file.
